PoorGirl
by Flamer Yaoi
Summary: I am new at dis, so... what 'appens when a human is used for expirements by PREDATORS! R&R! What are Flames?
1. Default Chapter

Ch: 1 the Face Hugger

Hello! I am Flamer Mizaki and for those of you can read Japanese, I AM NOT gay. But I love making sick, disgusting stories like so. Now read this wonderful story and quit reading what I'm saying. Well? What are you waiting for, read my story! Didn't I say 12 words ago to stop reading what I'm saying! ARRRGGGHHHH! Oh well, on with the story!

In the year 2004, when aliens (a.k.a. Xenomorphs) first came, we started to develop ways of killing them. Now, 900 years later, in the year 2904, in space, we live peacefully in our highly protected colonies. But when predators finally get past the system, what will happen? This is where this story of a beautiful girl begins...

Lin, a beautiful, stunning girl: is kind, caring, and gentle; has beautiful, long, black hair that stops just as it touches the ground; She is also 15 and mute, lives in colony LV-626.

(Lin's POV)

My legs are aching from all this running. The Predators killed everyone, my friends my family, even my cat, Mowers. But I don't want to die! OH MY GOSH! THERE RIGHT BEHIND ME! I black out as one of them grabs my hair and I fling back wards on my head.

I open my eyes but everything's fuzzy. My head hurts so much. Then everything becomes clear. I am in a cage on a Predator Ship. I see 4 Predators above me, over the cage, and I see, horrified, they are smiling. I look around hoping to find a way out when I see a red glowing egg. I stare at it, horrified, it is opening. I bang against the bars but it's useless. I am trapped. I look back at the egg but there's nothing there anymore. I hear something above me. I look up and see the Face Hugger pounce at me then everything goes black.

(Authors POV)

Lin was impregnated by a mutated Chest Burster FYI.

(Lin's POV)

I wake up in a bigger cage. I feel so very hungry. I look around and see a table full of fruit and vegetables. I instantly go to it and I soon find my self eating it all on sight. I ate all of that food but I feel like I'm starving still. Then I remember the face hugger. Then I remember what the teacher said in my school when I was 7.

(Flashback)

The teacher said "when someone is impregnated by chest burster they have an extremely big appetite and when they eat they are feeding the chest burster."

(Flashback end)

I look at my chest area in a conveniently placed mirror. It was stiff and a bit bloated. I would have screamed there and then if I could.

Then I hear a voice coming from inside of me in my head and it says "Do not worry. I may be twice the size as regular chest burster but I like it here inside of your body. I think I'll stay here until I decide when to burst out of you."

I am now terrified. I don't want to die! I must get this thing out of me ASAP! I look in the mirror again. I stare at my body wide eyed. My stomach is bloating. That chest burster is growing fast. I feel an immense pain and I soon faint.

"Well that's it for now! PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R! Flamer Mizaki zoning out!"


	2. CH2!

Ch: 2 the Surgery

"Hello! Flamer Here to say I hope u gave me Reviews! Well, on with the story!"

(Lin's POV)

I wake up again but I feel so heavy. I struggle to stand up as I look in the mirror. My stomach is bloated to extent and it has stretched my Tank-top. I try to resist the urge to eat because now I'm afraid I'll explode. When I hear it say.

"I'm so sorry about the pain but I have moved around your body so I don't break your bones. I also grew a lot while u slept. I hope u don't mind."

My breathing suddenly speeds up. I now know I will die soon. Could things get any worse?

(Author's POV)

Just then 2 predators came in and took Lin to an examination chamber to find out why she isn't dead yet. Of course they had to carry her there because she was having trouble walking.

(Lin's POV)

I look around the room where they chained me to a table. Then I watch in horror as one of them is picking up a knife and the other is putting a latex pad over me. I notice that there is a hole in the latex where my stomach is. OH MY GOSH. No, they couldn't. They wouldn't. They aren't going to operate on me! Are they! Then one of them injects me with what I think is tranquilizer fluid because I feel faint now.

"How was it? I know its short but I LOVE cliff hangers! Well I got to go to bed now. This is Flamer, going out."


	3. CH3

Ch: 3 the Child

"YO! It's me again! Don't feel bad giving me reviews that I have to give more detail. But who cares now! On with the story!"

(Lin's POV)

I wake up feeling pain in my stomach. I find myself in the big cage again. I feel much lighter as I go to the mirror. My body is back to normal but my tank-top is sagging a bit. I lift up my tank so I can see my stomach. They must have cut me open and stitched my stomach back up. I take a deep breath. Thank you god, for not letting me die. I look around and I see another cage next to mine, it's the chest burster! Or, was a chest burster. Now I think it's a Queen. But it's glowing red. OH MY GOD! It's laying eggs! And there's a conveyer belt that's bringing the eggs to the other cages!

I hear a voice in my head and it's saying, "I am sorry but I have to make more of my species. Please understand."

I see one of the eggs go into a Predator's cage. The face hugger attaches it self and the chest burster bursts out. I stand there in deep fear. If one of them goes into my cage, I'm doomed.

(Authors POV)

Suddenly, a Predator comes in and it drags Lin to the Experimentation Room and chains her to a table. Then it tranquilizes her with a needle. There they put their latest theories to the test.

(Lin's POV)

I wake up in a room this time. Not a cage. I look around it and I see a bed, bathroom, a window, a mirror, and a table with a plate of fruit. I think frightening thoughts of what they did to me. I also wonder why they are treating me so luxuriously. I try not to think about that as I start eat the fruit and go to sleep.

After I woke up it struck me, how long have I been here! I look outside the window and I notice that we have landed and they also have let the Queen and its children run around for fresh air. It looks like they have actually created aliens that listened. It has been at least a week and some days since I was captured. My hair has touched the ground and about 1 inch of it drags on the floor. I see the door open and 2 predators take me outside for what I think is for fresh air. When I'm outside I sat down and think about what they could have done to me. Wouldn't they think impregnating me is enough?

(Author's POV)

"I love spoiling things so I will tell you all what they did. They Fused Alien & Predator DNA into 80 Sperm cells that they injected into her so now she is pregnant with a child that's: ¼ Alien, ¼ Predator, and ½ Human. And it will be born in 2 weeks. Oh, and for those of you who are a bit slow. She doesn't know she's pregnant."

The next day at about 8:00am

(Lin's POV)

I looked in the mirror too see if I can find any signs of what they did to me. I noticed, in fright, that my stomach was getting a bit round and fat. They must have put another chest burster in me! I cried and cried and cried.

"She must not get that she's pregnant does she? Oh well. PLZ R&R! This is Flamer, Signing off."


	4. CH4

Ch: 4 the Love

"YO! This is Flamer the blamer complete with music that's lamer than my rhyme but I don't have much time to hire a mime so dig in to the chi-kin while we be-gin!"

7 days since injection

(Lin's POV)

I go to the mirror and now my stomach is bloated and round. I was informed that I was pregnant 2 days ago. But why! Why are they doing this to me! So they could have more predators? Well, I guess I have to bear this child whether I like it or not. But now I think of other things like, what was in that purple river that I washed my hair in yesterday to make it grow so fast. I look at my hair that is being dragged. It had grown at least 12 feet since yesterday.

5 minutes later

There! I just finished cutting the hair back to its original size with a pair of scissors I found in the bathroom when a Predator came in with a sweater that had its sleeves cut off and a belt with some very baggy shorts. He seemed to be staring at me.

(Mokto'ges' POV)

When Gekke'fu found a deserted human settlement she had remembered the human. So she found some clothes and she told me to give them to the human who will bear the child. I HATE DOING PEON WORK! Just because I'm a juvenile that doesn't mean she can boss me around! I opened the door to the human's room and that was when I saw a human. She was beautiful. With long strings growing out of her scalp and those warm, kind eyes she was more beautiful than Mokti'xe, A famous singer on my home planet. I stood there staring at her beauty. Then I jumped as she came up to me and took the clothes I was holding. Then Gekke'fu pulled me out of there and shut the door.

Then she said, "What took you so long Mokto'ges! I was waiting for you for 11 minutes!"

"Well sorry! It's not my fault she took so long to grab the clothes!"

"Then why didn't you just throw her the clothes!"

I knew she would win this conversation so I just walked away. Why did they choose her for the experiment? Is it because she survived the chest burster? Also, why didn't she say anything to me?

(Lin's POV)

I put on the clothes he gave me when I think, why did he stand there for so long? But what scares me the most is why did he look at me so kindly and gentle? Oh well, no time to think of that. I have grown used to the Predators these past few days I've been here. I must escape soon before this child is born. Or I might die from the pain of giving birth.

2 hours later

(Mokto'ges' POV)

I went to the elders to find answers to my questions. They said these words:

"That girl has a strong will, along with the strength to live. She has no voice, but our scans say her name is Lin. She survived the chest buster so we impregnated her. Now go, we must work."

They make me so angry! That poor girl...

"Did you all like it? I pray so. We'll I got to go to school. Ciao!


	5. CH5

Ch.5 the Weirdness

(Author's POV)

6 days later...

Lin was bloated to extent. The thing would be born the next day. ISN'T THAT SCARY! MWAHAHAHAHAA!

(Lin's POV)

Oh god, oh god, oh GOD! This thing is going to be born in 24 hours! No, I must calm down. Calm down. There, Now I must find a way to escape from this place. And quickly! Hmmmmmm...

Alarm: ALERT! ALERT! PROJECT XENOPROOF IS ESCAPING! ALERT!

Wait, I know him, I met him outside two days ago.

(Flashback)

"Hello miss, May I ask your name?"

I turned around quickly and I am face to face with a man with Red-spiky hair, with a Chinese style shirt and pants to match it.

"Oh! I see now, you're that Lin they were talking about. I feel extremely sorry for your predicament but at least they didn't replace your right eye, right arm, legs, and heart with robotic ones. I am Koto Kyatana, a.k.a. Project Xenoproof. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Lin."

This man is so polite, for the first time since my capture, I feel happy.

(End Flashback)

He must be trying to escape. I wish I could escape with him...

"You rang?"

It was Koto! He must have come to save me! I walk with him down the hall but in it, I see the dead bodies of predators everywhere. I am both curious and horrified about how he did this.

"I bet your wondering how I did this."

I nodded.

"Well, yesterday I went to the weapons bay and loaded my arm and legs with mini clusters"

I watch as his arm and legs open up to reveal missile holes everywhere.

"I was modified to destroy Xenomorphs and to destroy any chestburster in me by mini lasers that are built in my heart. It's quite affective."

I am astonished. Why is this clan obsessed with science, and killing Xenomorphs? Are all clans like this? Thoughts zoom through my head as I walk outside with him and we venture into the jungle.

­

This is Flamer! R&R as always and I'll keep writing! Well, see y'all later! Sayonara!


	6. CH6

Ch. 6 the Hatred

(Mokto'ke's POV)

"How did this mayhem happen? It's impossible!" I look at the dead bodies littering the hallways. Some have burn marks; others are body parts that were blown apart. I look in the security room for some reason why this happened. Then I saw my love walking with, with this man! Who ever he is, I will hunt him down.


End file.
